


Felicia's Dad

by angelwithaphonebox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Jared is DILF, M/M, Older Jared, Teenage Jensen, best friend Felicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithaphonebox/pseuds/angelwithaphonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's best friend is Felicia. She's awesome, and so is her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for Jared/Jensen based on the song "Stacy's Mom" and this is what i came up with.
> 
> I didn't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, if you see any feel free to point them out.

Jensen was falling asleep. It wasn't his fault this teacher was the most boring person on the face of the earth, and it didn't help that physics wasn't his favorite subject either. It just wouldn't be relevant for the rest of his life, in his opinion. And in his defense, it was Friday, so no one was paying attention anyway. Just as his head was about to drop onto his crossed arms on his desk, the bell that signaled the end of the period rang. He gathered his materials, put them in his backpack and started walking toward his locker to retrieve his lunch. As he rounded the corner, he saw his best friend Felicia leaning against his locker staring at her phone screen. When she saw him approaching, a small smile broke out on her face.

Jensen had met Felicia a couple of years ago, when he and his family had moved to the city. His dad had gotten transferred to San Antonio for a promotion, and had relocated the whole family during Jensen's first semester of high school. Thankfully, despite Jensen's extreme shyness and awkwardness, he had managed to make at least one friend before the end of the year. Felicia had seen him in a few of her classes and invited him to sit with her during lunch. they discovered they got along surprisingly well. Felicia could get Jensen to come out of his shell, and Jensen appreciated her effort. Now, in their junior year of high school, they were inseparable.

"Hey, where were you this morning? You weren't at your locker before class." Felicia said as greeting, moving away from the locker door.

"Yeah, I was running late. Had to stay up last night to finish the essay for Omundson's, I was falling asleep in physics." Jensen replied, opening his locker and reaching for his lunch.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over later. Dad's going on a date, and I was thinking we could have a Marvel marathon. Maybe start off with Thor: the Dark World, then the Avengers, and The Winter Soldier. You in?", she asked.

Jensen felt his stomach lurch at the mention of Felicia's dad, Jared, going on a date. Ever since he met the guy, he couldn't help but feel some sort of possessiveness toward him. He knew it was foolish, he was only a seventeen year old kid, and Jared was...

Well Jared was perfection in human form. Sure, he was incredibly attractive, with his shoulder length chestnut hair, and his eyes that were always changing color, and his tan skin, and those beautiful dimples that always made an appearance when he smiled. Not to mention his broad shoulders, and the muscles that could be seen ripple whenever the wore those tight v-neck shirts. But what really made him even more beautiful, in Jensen's opinion, was his personality. The man was probably the kindest person he had ever met. He treated everyone like they were the most important person in the world. 

He was pretty much the most amazing person, and Jensen wanted to have him for himself. Which presented its own set of problems. Mainly his age, and the fact that Jared only saw him as his daughter's dorky best friend, but also the fact that he was not into guys.

Pushing aside his jealousy, he answered his friend's question, "Yeah sounds cool, I'll bring the junk food."

"Awesome, so we'll meet at your locker after school," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about their favorite avenger, and how it was so not cool that they only included four of the original ones in the movie, while Jensen tried to be cool with Jared being with some one that wasn't him. 

After suffering through another two hours of classes, Jensen finally headed over to his locker to meet up with Felicia and put away his books before leaving school. They walked to Jensen's car together while continuing their earlier conversation, and Jensen drove them to Felicia's. 

When they arrived, the house was empty, Jared having not yet arrived from work. They made and ate some sandwiches, and then headed to the living room with all their snacks to begin their Marvel marathon. 

About halfway through the first movie, they heard the front door open and then close. A few seconds later, Jared walked into the living room and looked at the screen, before turning to the couch where Jensen and Felicia lounged, surrounded by chips and popcorn.

"Hey, Dad," Felicia said without tearing her eyes away from the movie.

"Hi kiddo, hello Jensen, how was your day?" Jared asks.

"It was fine, I guess. You excited for your date later?" Felicia said finally looking at her dad and giving him a wink and wagging her eyebrows.

Jared's eyes darted to Jensen, and a blush covered his cheeks. "Umm, yeah I think it'll be fun. Jensen, are you staying for the night? I could fix up the guest room if you are."

"Uhh, I don't know, I don't want to be a burden," Jensen answered nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh please, like that's bothered you any other time," Felicia teased.

"Really, it's no trouble," Jared assured him.

"In that case, I'd love to. I'll just let my folks know. Thank you," Jensen replied while picking is phone up from the coffee table and opening up a new text to send to his mom.

"Well then, I'm heading upstairs to do that and then get ready for my date. Shout if you need anything, guys," Jared said as he headed for the stairs.

 

An hour later, as the movie was ending, Jensen was putting the next movie in when he heard Jared say, "All right, my date should be here any minute, so is there anything you guys need before I leave?"

Jensen raised his eyes to Jared and couldn't help but stare at him. There was no way Jensen could've prepared for the sight before him. Jared stood before him wearing fitted black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt under a black jacket, and a burgundy tie. He looked like sex in a suit. Jensen felt his cock start to harden at the sight, and tried to subtly adjust himself so his half hard-on wouldn't be too obvious. 

"We're fine, quit worrying," Felicia says while stuffing her mouth with more popcorn.

"Ok," begins Jared when the doorbell rings out. "That must be Richard, I'll get it," he finishes and turns to open the door.

Jensen turns to Felicia with a confused expression and whispers, "Richard?"

To which Felicia replies with raised eyebrows and a, "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"That my dad's bi."

Jensen's mind is reeling with this new information, when Jared comes back to the living room with a much shorter blond man behind him. 

"Richard, this is my daughter, Felicia, and her friend, Jensen. Guys this is Richard, he works in the bakery across the street from the clinic where I work."

"It's nice to meet you both," Richard says after Jared introduces him.

"Well, we should get going. I'll see you later. Don't stay up too late, and no drinking," Jared says and then waves as he and Richard head to the door and walk out.

"Wait, so your dad's bi?" Jensen asks.

"Yup"

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"It never came up," Felicia shrugs.

"So when I told you I was gay, you didn't think to mention you dad was bi?"

"To be fair, when you told me you were gay, I had other things on my mind," she says thinking back to the day she got her tickets to comic-con.

"Yeah ok, I guess that's true," Jensen admits, as the movie begins, but he's deep in thought thinking he might have a chance with Jared now that he knows he's not straight.

 

They're about to start their fourth movie, when the front door opens again and Jared walks into the living room and takes in the aftermath of their earlier food fight. Popcorn and crushed chips cover the couch and most of the carpeted floor, while Felicia and Jensen look up innocently from their spots on the blankets and pillows on the floor. 

Jared looks a bit flushed and his tie is now crooked and loosened. Jensen is torn between feeling aroused at his disheveled appearance, and jealous that it was not him that made him look like that. 

Jared sighed and said, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, and could you clean up at least a little before you go to sleep? Don't want ants in here."

But before Jared could escape to his bedroom, Felicia called out to him, "Good date?"

"It went fine, that's all you get. Good night," Jared said with a shake of his head, and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jensen and Felicia made it to the end of the movie, before they both nodded off, and decided to call it a night. Felicia headed to her room at the end of the hallway and Jensen to the guest room, next to the master bedroom where Jared was.

Every time Jensen stayed over, he got a little thrill at being so close to where Jared lay on the other side of the wall. Sometimes his cock would react to that thought, and tonight was no different. But he refused to jerk off in his best friends house, so he waited until he got back to his own bed, then he would usually finger himself until he came thinking about having Jared inside him.

Tonight, as he was trying to fall asleep, he heard a muffled groan. Had that come from the other side of the wall, from Jared's room?

He waited quietly to see if the sound would be repeated. A minute later he heard a low moan. Jensen held his breath, was that what he thought it was? Was Jared touching himself in the other room? He felt his pulse quicken and his blood rush south at the thought of being so close to Jared while he was doing something like that.

He listened to the muffled sounds for a few minutes, until he heard a more high pitched, drawn out moan, and he thought to himself, "oh shit, that's what Jared sounds like when he comes." 

After that the noises stopped, and Jensen was left with a dilemma. Did he touch himself and risk having Jared hear him, or did he wait until he got home and use the sounds he heard to get himself off?

In the end, he used every disgusting image he could recall to make his erection go down enough for him to get to sleep.

 

In the morning, Jensen could barely look Jared in the eye. All he could think about was the sounds he had heard the night before coming from the room next door, and he could feel his face heat up. He decided to head home as soon as politely and unsuspiciously as possible.

 

When he got home, he went straight into his room and locked the door. He tore his clothes off as fast as he could, and went to lay down on the bed, already half hard. He quickly reached toward the nightstand on the side of the bed, and fished out his lube from the top drawer. He lightly stroked himself with one hand as he opened the half empty bottle with the other. He reluctantly took his hand off his cock so he could squeeze some lube on his fingers. 

He rubbed the tip of his finger around his rim as he started thinking about the sounds he heard coming from Jared the night before. Then, picturing how Jared would look underneath him as Jensen sunk onto is hard cock, he slowly pushed the first finger into his hole. He let out a small grunt and a "fuck" as he felt his finger enveloped in tight heat. He fucked his finger in and out slowly before adding another and scissoring them while pinching and rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

He made sure his fingers were in deep enough, then he began crooking them looking for his prostate. He imagined how it would feel to have Jared's cock in his ass, he must be huge if he was proportional. Jensen could almost feel the burn as he thought about how much Jared would fill him up. He finally found his prostate, and his dick twitched and he let out a loud moan, he felt sparks all along his spine. He put his other hand on himself and spread the precome sweating out of the tip along the shaft. He imagined every nudge to his prostate was him slamming his hips down onto Jared, as he thrust up to meet Jensen on every drop. 

"Fucking hell, feels so good Jared," he mumbled to himself. 

He pictured Jared stroking him and began rubbing at his erection faster chasing after his climax. After another couple tugs at his dick and nudges at his prostate, he came moaning out Jared's name, his release painting his stomach white.

He reached for the tissues on his nightstand and he cleaned himself off, before laying back and enjoying the after glow. He had to find a way to get Jared to fuck him, he just had to. But Jared would never go for it, he was going to need a damn good plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen spent the rest of the weekend planning and perfecting his plan to get into Jared's pants. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to put it into action. But after waiting for an opening for two weeks, it became obvious he would have to create his own moment. 

He decided he would make his move the next time he stayed over at Felicia's. So the following Friday, when Felicia asked if he wanted to come over for yet another movie marathon and sleepover, he tried not to sound too eager when responding. 

 

Now it was a little past midnight, and he was laying in the guest room setting his alarm on his phone so he could make his move in the morning before Felicia woke up. He felt his heartbeat accelerate at the thought of what could happen tomorrow. Jared would either accept what he had to offer, or he would be denied the thing he had wanted the most for as long as he could remember.

Jensen could feel his stomach in knots, and decided to stop thinking about everything that could go wrong and try to get some sleep. He wouldn't be able to pull this off in the morning if he was tired.

 

He was woken by his alarm at 8:15. He could hear the shower running down the hall and knew Jared was back from his morning run. 'Right on time' he thought. Reaching a hand up to his face, he blearily tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes when the shower turned off and the bathroom door open.

A few minutes later, he heard Jared walk downstairs to start making breakfast for them. Knowing this was his chance, he walked to the bathroom and made sure he wiped the drool from his face. He needed to look his best, well as best as he could when he had just woken up early on a Saturday anyway. 

Steeling himself, he make his way down towards the kitchen. Walking in, he saw Jared kneeling to get the pancake mix from one of the lower cabinets. Jensen decided to enjoy the view before announcing his arrival. Just as he was about to look away and pretend he had just gotten there, Jared turned and saw him standing in the kitchen entryway ogling him.

"Good morning, Jensen. I didn't think you'd be up for a while," Jared said with a soft smile, standing and taking the pancake mix to the counter. 

"Yeah, something woke me up, and I couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I might as well come down. You mind if I get some juice?" Jensen replied trying to sound casual.

"Sure, help yourself to anything you like," Jared said with his back to Jensen starting on the batter.

'I like you, will you let me have you?' Jensen thought reaching into the fridge for the orange juice, then went to get a glass from the cupboard in front of Jared. He made sure to stand much closer than was necessary, pressing his groin into Jared's ass and then going on his tip toes, reaching for the glasses. Then with his mouth so close to Jared's ear he said in a low voice, "Sorry, just need a cup for the juice." 

He felt Jared let out a shuddering breath and felt him shiver with what Jensen hoped was arousal. "Yeah, sure," came Jared's shaky reply.

With the glass in hand, and content with the reaction he elicited, Jensen moved toward the table to pour himself some juice, smirking slightly to himself.

"So how are things with Richard, if you don't mind my asking?" Jensen asked, knowing the answer already.

"It wasn't really working out, so I ended things," Jared confirmed.

"Well that's a shame," Jensen tries to sound empathetic.

"Yeah, maybe," Jared mutters, turning to the stove to start cooking the pancakes.

A minute later, Jensen walks up behind Jared and peers over his shoulder, chest pressed close to back once again. He stays for a few seconds then nods in approval. He lifts his hand to vaguely point at the pancake currently in the pan and says, "Maybe you should add some chocolate chips or something." When he brings his hand back down to his side he very gently brushes the back of his hand against Jared's ass, and Jared jumps at the unexpected, but obviously not unwanted touch, judging by the growing bulge in the front of his sweatpants.

'Ohmygodit'sactuallyworking,' Jensen thinks and moves so he can see Jared's face. He tries to sound confident and sultry when he asks, "Need some help with that?" gesturing to the now obvious semi Jared is sporting. " 'Cause I would be willing to lend you a hand, literally. Or something else if you're up for it."

Jared tries to say no, he really does, Jensen can see the conflicting emotions crossing his face: uncertainty, guilt, but mostly lust and pure want. He can see the moment Jared's resolve breaks and he reaches a hand out to rub at Jared's erection. Jared lets out a sigh of pleasure and thrusts lightly into the friction created by Jensen's hand through his sweats.

"Jen, we shouldn't, this is wrong," he tries to convince both of them, but he knows it's futile.

"We both want this, stop fighting and just go with it," with that Jensen reaches for the waistband and his hand dives in to grip Jared. "Going commando, where you expecting this?"

"More like wishful thinking, every time you stay over," Jared admits ducking his head, his long hair covering his eyes.

That's the last thing Jensen ever expected to hear leave Jared's mouth, and his hand stills from surprise. But he recovers quickly and reaches his other hand to lift Jared's face to look in his eyes. The pupils so big they drown out the iris, which are almost green today. He just looks at him trying to show him just how much he wants him, not just his body, but all of him. 

When he thinks Jared might understand, he leans in and presses their lips together. It starts out chaste, but given the circumstances, and Jensen's hand down the older man's pants, it doesn't stay that way for long.

The next thing he knows, he has Jared's tongue in his mouth and it's the best thing he's tasted in his life. He starts sucking on his tongue, and then he remembers where his hand is right now, and it's not doing anything very impressive at the moment. He should fix that.

He tightens his grip and slides it up all the way to tip and wow, he was right, Jared is proportional and he feels like he kind of really needs that in his mouth. Jared lets out a small whine when Jensen moves away just enough to murmur against the other's lips, "Will you let me blow you?"

Jared lets out a strangled moan at the words before he's nodding and replying, "Fuck, yes."

Jensen sucks Jared's bottom lip into his mouth and nips it lightly before moving away and dropping to his knees. He licks and sucks at Jared's sharp hipbones, before mouthing wetly at the cock in front of him through the sweats. He groans when he tastes the salty precome making a wet stain on the fabric. 

The vibrations caused the man to buck his hips toward the heat of the younger's mouth. "Shit, keep going," Jared moans.

"Gotta be quiet, Jared. Unless you want your daughter to hear us," the teenager replies before hooking his thumbs under the elastic waistband and pushing the sweats down, leaving Jared exposed. His mouth waters at the sight of Jared's cock right in front of his face. He takes it in, from the tip, red and leaking already, down the shaft following the bulging vein all the way down to his balls. His mouth waters as he mumbles "Holy shit you're huge," before finally taking the tip into his mouth and sucking.

He moans around the dick in his mouth at the taste as the precome hits his tongue. It's salty and bitter, and he decides he really likes it. He swirls his tongue around the head before dipping into the slit to gather the precome that's coming out steadily. He feels Jared thread his fingers in his short hair and pull slightly. 

There are noises falling out of the older man's mouth so he bites into his bottom lip to try and keep them inside. Jensen looks up to see the look of pleasure on the other man's face, and decides to see how much he can make him lose control.

Jared is fighting the urge to thrust into the wet heat surrounding him, when he suddenly feels Jensen take half of his cock into his mouth, and he bites his lip so hard trying to keep a scream from tearing out of his throat he can taste blood.

He can't help but pull harder at the short hair tangled between his fingers and he regrets it for a second until he hears Jensen moan around him. The vibrations travel all the way up his spine and he feels the base of skull tingle. This time he can't keep his instincts in check and he thrusts into Jensen's mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Jensen's throat.

Jensen starts choking, but he finds he likes the felling, so he taps at Jared's hip with one hand to tell him he's fine. Jared doesn't move despite this, so Jensen pulls off and croaks out, "Fuck my throat, Jared."

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me with that mouth, Jen," Jared moans as Jensen takes him into his mouth once again. This time he doesn't waste any time. As soon as Jensen stops moving forward, Jared grips his hair to keep his head still and begins moving his hips back and forth. He can't take his eyes off where he can see his dick sliding in and out of those beautiful plump lips.

Jensen feels every thrust at the back of his throat, and he loves that Jared's not holding back. He realizes he likes feeling used, like he's just there to bring Jared pleasure. He moans at the thought and feels Jared's hips stutter, he's close. Jensen brings one hand up and rolls the other man's balls in his palm. Then he slides his finger to press at Jared's taint. 

Feeling a little brave he slides his finger further back and traces the puckered hole. He hears Jared let out a long moan and feels a tug on his hair so sharp it stings. 

"Fuck."

Oh. He can work with that.

He slides a finger in his mouth next to Jared's cock and brings it out coated in spit. He reaches behind Jared and traces the pucker with the tip of his finger. He feels Jared shiver and he slides his finger inside. 

Jared's hips stutter and with a high pitched moan, he's coming down Jensen's throat. Jensen tries to swallow as much as he can but some dribbles out the corners of his mouth. He sucks at Jared's length until he gets too sensitive and pulls Jensen off with a whimper. 

Jared pulls Jensen up and sees some of his come leaking out of his mouth. He moans at the sight and drags Jensen in for a kiss, moaning again when he tastes himself in the other's mouth. He glances down and sees the tent still in Jensen's shorts. 

With a smirk, he reaches down and makes a fist around the hot flesh. He strokes upward and spreads the precome down with his thumb. 

It only takes a couple of tugs and he feels Jensen spill over his fist. When he finishes stroking him through his orgasm, Jared takes his hand out of Jensen's shorts and licks the mess off his fingers. Jared looks into Jensen's green eyes, leans forward and whispers into his ear, "Next time I want you to fuck me." Jensen gasps and pulls Jared into another kiss.

The smoke alarm startles them, and they jump apart like they were the ones burned instead of the pancakes still in the pan.

Jared curses and turns to the stove, and fails to see how the pancakes can be saved, so he turns to rinse his hands and deal with the charred remains of breakfast.

With one last look at Jensen and shaking hands, Jared finishes cooking the rest of the pancakes. Jensen takes a few seconds to admire the beauty that is Jared, and then heads upstairs to change out of his soiled shorts. 

 

When he walks back into the kitchen, Felicia and Jared are sitting at the table eating pancakes. 

"Did you shower after your run today, Dad?" she ask while wrinkling her nose. 

Jared chokes on his food a bit, then responds with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Uhh, no I didn't, sorry. Took a bit longer to exercise today, I'll just finish and go do that." 

He practically inhales the rest of his breakfast and runs upstairs leaving Jensen and Felicia staring after him. Jensen finishes his own pancakes and then starts getting ready to go back home. As he's saying goodbye to Felicia, he sees Jared at the top of the stairs wink at him.  
He runs out of there and speeds to get home, with a blush staining his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, this is my first fic so please be gentle.


End file.
